


Lazy Afternoon

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-22
Updated: 2004-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seregil and Alec find a way to pass the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Carol S

 

 

*~*~*~*

Title: Lazy Afternoon  
Rating/Warnings: PWP - NC-17  
Series: Nightrunner  
Pairings: Seregil/Alec  
Source: Nightrunner books by Lynn Flewelling

 

Author's Notes: A slice of life that takes place some time between the second book _(Stalking Darkness)_ and the third _(Traitor's Moon)_. Some spoilers.

*~*

It was a lazy afternoon. Chores for the most part were done with a few items left before dark fell. There was no rush for the inhabitants in the small cabin nestled away in a remote section of the woods. Things to be done, should be done, could be done, but none of them were survival dependent and the residents enjoyed a day full of nothing in particular as the sun began to hang low in the sky.

Seregil leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, his fingers moving smoothly over a small puzzle box. A small ~clatch~, a twist, a turn and he smiled before upending the box and repeating the process. His feet extended before him, his lanky form stretched and slumped in his chair and his head rested against the seat back; he was the very picture of languid

"I wonder if that would be harder if you were distracted," came the idle observation from the kitchen corner. Alec was working at the counter that extended against one wall from one end of the cabin to the other, his attention half turned to Seregil, half finishing the goose for their dinner.

His eye cracked open and he gave Alec a raised eyebrow. "Perhaps. But I've had years of experience. Not much can distract me."

"Oh HO!" Alec crowed, turning back to his preparations to finish up. "Is that a fact?"

Seregil laughed. "Is that a challenge?"

Alec wiped his hands off on a cloth and turned to lean against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He gave Seregil a long appraising gaze, moving slow from the tips of Seregil's booted feet to the smug look on his face. "It might be. It seems I recall some difficulty in getting at a particularly easy lock for our small job at The Leaping Frog."

"That, my dear Alec," Seregil said, his head rolling along the back of the chair, "was just because my fingers were cold. If you recall, we were engaging in a strategic retreat to avoid detection from particularly _large_ man before he found us nosing around his Mistress's delicates and we had left our cloaks in our own rooms."

" _Strategic_. I see." Alec pushed up from the counter and flopped on the rug next to the fire. He reached out and pulled Seregil's boots off, his eyes not leaving the smiling face. "Well then," his fingers dug into the bottoms of Seregil's feet and kneaded. "Let's see what you can do."

Seregil moaned in hedonistic pleasure. Alec's strong fingers dug into the soles of his feet and the tension slowly melted from the top of his head, all the way down. His knees fell open when Alec's hands climbed up his thighs and brushed over the bindings that held his breeches closed. With deft and swift movements, they yielded open to Alec's touch.

He inhaled sharply through his nose, the brush of fingertips awakened the desire within him and his body reacted favorably. "Mmm...Alec." Seregil hummed and shifted in his chair to slump down further. His hands dropped with the puzzle box onto his lap so he could concentrate on feeling the touch.

"You play, let me play." Alec's voice was muffled when he pressed his face against Seregil's groin, nuzzling to get beneath the fabric. He shoved at the puzzle box to make room. Encountering a growing erection, he placed his mouth over it and exhaled.

The heat from Alec's breath seeped through the material and Seregil moaned softly. "Alec," he whispered.

The puzzle box slipped to land with a clatter on the floor next to his chair. The moment it left Seregils' hands it was forgotten, the only thing he focused on was the mouth that was so tantalizingly close to him. Burying his fingers in the blond hair, Seregil lifted his hips to grind into Alec's face.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on your puzzle while I attempt to distract you?"

One hand on Alec's head, the other on his shoulder, Seregil arched up into the warm mouth. "Alec...damn," he said, his fingers kneading to hold on.

Alec took the none-to-subtle hint and pulled the breeches away. They wiggled down Seregil's slim hips until his erection sprang free from the material confines. Alec's lips wrapped over the tip, tonguing around the ridge and raised vein along the belly as his mouth slid down the firm shaft.

"I give up. How's that?" Seregil's breath hitched and caught in his chest the moment he felt warm mouth suckling at his erection, enjoying Alec's soft exhales over his lower abdomen.

Alec started to laugh, giving the shaft a long, wet lick and pulling away. "Giving up so soon? I thought there would be more sport in this."

His fingers closed around a handful of blond hair and Seregil lifted, leaning down to brush his lips against Alec's. "Let's just say I let you _win_ this round. There are more important things I would rather give my attention to at the moment."

Not giving Alec time to respond, Seregil crushed their mouths together, desperate and needy to sample the taste his younger lover had to offer.

Ever since they left Rhiminee, Alec had been his constant companion. Although there were declarations of devotion exchanged at the river outside of Watermead, he had no guarantee Alec would want to continue to be with him. Paranoia perhaps, but on occasion his melancholy got the better of him and he would be left in fits of sullenness for days.

Alec, bless him, managed to weather through until Seregil was able to pull out of the long nose dive. Their sessions of love were always most potent after that.

Alec had the unique ability to make Seregil feel alive. Desirable or wanted was never an issue. Seregil had no need to search for bed partners; there was never a dearth of offers. He found none ever appealed to him near as much as his younger partner, in occupation and in life, did.

The sweetness of Alec's youth and naivet was what he needed to bear up beneath the heavy weight of that one tragic decision he had to make, destroying the man who was like a father to him. A decision that ultimately drove Seregil from the city he called home and to travel the land like a gypsy.

And Alec never questioned going with Seregil. He simply did.

After months of travel, picking up odd jobs where they could, they happened on the abandoned hunting lodge. Seregil took it as an auspicious sign. The two of them moved in and settled down to a life of solitude.

Solitude, except for each other, which was enough for Seregil.

He slipped from his chair and pushed Alec back, bearing them both to the rug. He covered the smaller body, his hands moving over the familiar planes of muscle and youth, touching in just the way he knew how to get Alec to open up for him, much like his puzzle box.

Only this puzzle he enjoyed discovering _new_ ways to open.

With nothing to ease the way, Seregil was forced to make a decision. Moving from their comfortable position by the fire to the bed and having access to something to ease their coupling, or staying right where they were and getting creative.

Alec's response, his body arching beneath Seregil as the friction warmed them, the wanton moan from his lips, was his answer. Creative it was, then.

His mouth consumed Alec with confidence. His tongue, wet and warm, traced over the line of Alec's neck - tasting, sampling, devouring with the intent to take Alec to the pinnacle and then dropping over the precipice with him. Hands accustomed to activity of a clandestine nature were put to use in ridding Alec of his clothing until the young man was bare beneath him, body flush from the rush of blood and his erection stiff and inviting.

Seregil felt something smooth and cool running along his arm and he stopped long enough to look. What he saw brought a smile to his lips. It was the oil they used when they managed to make it to the bed. He looked at Alec and raised an eyebrow. The boy was getting good. Seregil hadn't seen Alec retrieve it.

The smile Alec gave him in answer was the final straw to his control and Seregil lunged, his kisses demanding more. Possessiveness rose like a wellspring within him and the final cogent thought on his mind was to be buried within Alec in the shortest time possible.

He didn't take the time to rid himself of his own clothing and only the amount of time necessary to prepare Alec to take his length was spared before Seregil was sheathed in the blessedly tight heat of Alec's body.

Moans mingled in the small cabin, sounds rising and falling in time with the rocking of their bodies. Seregil stretched out over Alec, pulling at one leg to wrap high around his waist; their mouths engaged in a kiss as energetic as their movements. With Alec holding tight to him, Seregil rolled them both to end up on his back and Alec riding him. His hands held tight to the lifting hips as Alec controlled the speed and depth. It was destined to drive Seregil out of his mind.

Watching the fair face, flushed from their activity, sweat dampening and darkening the blond hair, Seregil knew that he hadn't seen such a sight that would compare to his Alec as he was at that moment. Eyes closed and lower lip caught in his teeth, Alec guided them to the edge with Seregil firmly in tow.

Seregil released one hold on Alec's hip and moved to the flesh bouncing with his movements. Still slightly slick from the oil, he stroked over the shaft with a tempo matching Alec's rhythm. Alec, startled by the unexpected touch, looked down at Seregil and gave him a smile that rivaled the gods. His hand pulled down on Alec's hip in a tight grip, urging the body over him to a higher pace.

Alec took the hint and shifted so he could brace for more speed, his hips pumping back onto Seregil, then lifting to plunge into the channel formed by Seregil's hand. The increase in thrust coaxed the curling in Seregil's hips; guiding it lazily around his legs until it finally settled in his lower back like a coiled spring.

It was Alec's body, the tight grip of a muscle contracting, that signaled his time as well and as the heat spilled over his hand, Seregil lifted from the floor, hung in time before his own release claimed him.

A shuddering breath shook Alec's body before he flopped forward onto Seregil. He lay there sprawled, their spent bodies fighting for breath as they came down from the high.

Seregil ran his fingers through Alec's sweat soaked hair, smoothing it from both their faces and burying his face in the exposed neck.

There was so much Seregil wanted to say but the words didn't always come easily. The look in Alec's eyes when the young man lifted to brace on his elbows over Seregil, the sated smile, he knew Alec knew. The kiss Alec gave him, slow, easy, gentle, spoke in words louder than shouting from a hilltop.

They lay on the floor, unable and unwilling to move as the shadows grew longer and fire began to burn low in the fireplace. All the things they should do to prepare for the evening were pushed to the side in favor of resting in each other's arms.

*~*

_Nightrunner series ( _Luck in the Shadows , Stalking Darkness and Traitor's Moon_, and Seregil and Alec are all the property of Lynn Flewelling. Used without permission. Written with no expectation of compensation or attempt at monetary gain. Please don't sue. They are just so hot together! ___

 

 

 


End file.
